


Blades of Gold

by astr0cat



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim gets fucked over more ways than you could ever think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades of Gold

A bead of sweat traveled down the side of his cheek as he sprinted forward to dart for the map, the map a one way ticket to the loot of Treasure Planet. With unimaginable haste, Jim slammed his hand forward and grasped the golden sphere from the rope, eyes sparing one last pitying glance at Silver who in return shot him a shocked one.

Bounding to the exit, the brunette glanced down at the object before something pierced his abdomen, shoving him forward before crashing to the floor. The map fell out of his hands and down into the boat before him. Captain Amelia's feline features were sharp on him as her orbs stared, “Jim!” The professor beside her held a shocked, crestfallen face, his mouth seemingly coming unhinged as he babbled out incoherent phrases.

It was like time had stopped for the teen.

The female beside him knitted her brows together before a scowl formed upon her face, eyes glossing over. She had caught the map but she wasn't looking at it.

“Go! Go now!” Jim found himself screaming out before the exit to the ship closed, the last thing he saw of the outside world being Amelia's feline orbs and Doppler's frantic ones trained on him before they eventually sped off.

The brunette shoved himself off of the ground, pain blossoming within his core causing him to double over, palm resting just above his stomach.

A coppery stench filled his senses before a sickening sound came from below him. With a shaking arm, he released his aching flesh, his fingers coated with red. His eyes stared at the scarlet for a moment, his legs growing weak.

Someone was hustling over to him and just as he was about to fall a pair of arms caught him, steadying him. Jim glanced up only to see Silver's face commanding the rest of the crew, the same crew that commenced this mutiny.

Jim weakly shoved at him, his crimson hand smearing onto the white shirt the cyborg wore, “let me go. Get off me.” The man paused in his orders, seemingly unfazed by being interrupted before he glanced down, a somber expression clinging to his features. After a moment he released the brunette who instantly stumbled back into a wall, back hitting it before he inevitably slipped halfway down its surface.

At least Jim had thought it was a wall. Scroop instantly was upon him, triumphant smirk forming on his face as his claw clamped around the boy's fragile neck. The teen couldn't decide which was more painful, the wound in his abdomen or the quickly forming cut in his nape.

Pain filled grunts escaped him when they could as his face scrunched up in anguish, cheeks flushing a dark purple as the circulation was cut off. Just as his consciousness was about to drift away from him, a metallic arm slammed into the claw around his throat. Crashing to the ground, Jim writhed in pain as his lungs heaved in lost air.

By the time he had finished gasping in copious amounts of oxygen and hacking up his own putrid blood, a soft hand was placed upon his shoulder. “Come on, Jimbo.”

The brunette glanced around the room, vision fuzzy but none the less knowing not a soul remained, the entire deck cleared and desolate. “You shot me…” his eyes were rolling back as his arm was slung over Silver's shoulder. The cyborg had been the only one pursuing him so it had to have been him...right? Jim almost wished it wasn't, he had trusted him...had. After all those profanities had been said, after the backstab that had been dealt, that trust was gone, or at least that's what Jim would like to think.

“Jim, I-” The said male cut him off, his voice barely audible but as strong as an ox, “makin’s of greatness, huh? Too great for you, huh? Had to…” the brunnette spat a glob of spit filled blood onto the floor, the red trailing down his chin. “Just had to destroy it…huh?”

Silver opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his tongue. “What's the matter? Didn't you want me dead all along?” Jim sneered out through bloodied teeth, “I trusted you, regarded you as one of my only allies and you just...just threw it all away for some damn treasure.” The brunette let out a strangled sob as he was placed on a bed, blankets soft and plush against his tired form.

The cyborg before him moved to a drawer and gently tugged it open, reaching in and grasping a bandage wrap from within. Returning back to Jim, he softly tugged off the boy's jacket before reaching for his shirt. The brunette flinched away, “say something…”

Though Jim's eyes featured anger and betrayal, he couldn't scatter the sheer sadness that rested just behind his orbs. Upon further inspection, Silver could see the forgiveness waiting to be brought out by the right choice of words, Jim wanted to forgive him.

Leaning forward, the cyborg gripped the cotton of the teen's shirt before tenderly tugging it off. “Whatever you heard in there, at least the parts concerning you, were false. The crew would 'ave though I'd gone soft, don't ye see?”

“Oh, I see, is that why you shot…” Jim's voice faltered before his form began to slump, body tipping backwards as it turned to jello. Silver reached an arm around his back, grasping him with care and pulling him forth, “ye listen here, Jim, everything foul stated about ye was a lie. Now listen up and keep yer damn eyes open and yer lungs movin’.” 

The brunette's voice was nothing more than a croak as he spoke, Silver commencing in cleaning up the wound and dressing it as he did so, “about the shot…?”

The pirate didn't glance up, his gaze trained on the wound he was patching up, “as far as the others know, I'm finishing ye off currently. You're dead right now. Scroop was behind me, he would 'ave offed me along with the others.”

Jim snickered quietly under his breath, “kill another life to save your own,” was all he whispered out.

Minutes passed by, Silver silently caring to the wound until it was fully bandaged. Upon finishing, he pulled away and placed the cloth back in its confinements.

“Jim…” The brunette did nothing to show that he heard which only caused the cyborg to step closer, gaze pained as he called out the teen's name once more. The male glared halfheartedly up at him through a green gaze.

“Look,” the older male paused, “i'm genuinely sorry, my apology true. I regret what I did and...and if I had a chance to take it back I would, if I would 'ave just taken my foolish mind off of that treasure for a second, I promise ye I wouldn't 'ave done it.”

Jim's gaze softened slightly before his eyes turned towards the floor, red palms still hovering above his wounded skin.

Silver kneeled down without so much as a peep, his fleshy palm reaching forward to tilt Jim's spiteful gaze upwards. “Just one last try for me, lad, give me one last chance. Once we 'ave the map, there will be treasure for both of us.”

The brunette's gaze did not change in the slightest, “what about the others?” A sigh slipped past the cyborg's lips and he released the teen's chin, brows furrowing, “I suppose they can 'ave some too, considering they helped us get here to some degree…”

Silence settled between them for a short while before Jim nodded, “alright…” He was most certainly hesitant but Silver couldn't blame him.

Slowly rising to his knees, the pirate glanced out of the small window beside the bed, night was falling. Turning towards the teen, the cyborg let a few words slip loose, “stay here and don't get yerself hurt, alright?”

There was a snicker, a mumble, and then a nod.

Giving his own nod, Silver walked out the door, all the while forgetting to lock the knob.

Moments passed before Jim turned his verdant gaze towards the window, the sun had dissolved into the black, night sky, the deck just before him now barren.

Something tugged at his gut, urging him forward and without a second thought, he bolted the minute Silver was out of sight. As fast as he could go, he hobbled over to the stairs before descending below deck, the confinements of it empty and barren. Stopping and leaning his bloodied palm against the wall, heaving in gasps of air, eyes scrunched shut, he fought to regain his breath. How easily the air was stolen from him when wounded.

When his eyes reopened, something golden caught his gaze.

Something golden, sparkling, and round sitting just before him in a pile of rope. Orbs widening, he instantly reached down and grabbed it, the sphere resting perfectly within his hand. “They got the wrong one...morph.”

Something behind him rustled and as soon as he turned his head a claw clamped around his bruised neck, just below his jaw. Jim's lips parted in a soundless gasp, his fingers releasing the map as they flew to the claw for the second time that day.

Staring down at Scroop through hate filled eyes was all he could do as he hung there helplessly. The insect loosened his grip for a split second and the brunette took that to his advantage, “Silver!”

The alien above him hissed before slamming Jim into a nearby wall, squeezing down on his airway. A whimper escaped the teen, the final sound he would make for the time being. 

The boy’s squinted eyes soon widened, brows shooting up as a wicked smile formed across Scroop’s face, his other claw positioned just before Jim's wound. Now frantic, his hands clawed at the red talon squeezing down on him but to no avail.

Scroop’s chela shot forward, tearing into his injury and slowly pushing in and out the back, hovering just upon his spinal cord. The pain was immense, unbearable and Jim didn't know which he would pass out from first: being strangled or tortured.

Thumping came from the stairs, the sound fuzzy in his ears. Lazily, he cocked his head to the side just in time to see a sword swing down on the appendage clamped around his neck. Before Jim could hit the ground, an arm caught him, slowly resting him upon the wall.

The brunette stared through blurry eyes from his slouched position, watching as Silver beat every last bit of blood mercilessly out of the crab-like creature.

Moments passed and the teen's head eventually tilted down, resting weakly to the side, green eyes trained on where the blood flowed from his body. Tears ran freely down his face, sweat riding the slope of his cheek as he sat there.

Eventually the pirate returned to Jim's side, “Jim, are ye still with me?” His voice was concerned, something the brunette hadn't genuinely heard from the cyborg until now. “The...the map,” his eyes flicked over to the sphere that had rolled to the end of the room.

Silver followed the boy's gaze, almost making the mistake of accusing him of stealing it, but Silver was no fool, he had seen a duplicate of the item fall into the hands of the doctor and captain. 

Ignoring the golden shine, the pirate lifted Jim into his arms, the teen far too weak to walk currently so there was no point in making the attempt for him to do so.

The brunette's head lolled to the side, lids shielding half of his eye as he stared at the passing ceiling. Crimson leaked from his lips endlessly, dripping in small droplets from his chin to the floor. His unclothed arm dangled in the air, swinging with each step the cyborg took. “This sucks...” Jim croaked out after a moment, voice a whisper on the wind, his face leaning into Silver's chest.

The pirate inhaled deeply, a tear forming in his eye, “I won't let ye die just yet, lad.”

Nearly an hour had rolled around since then, the brunette having passed out quite some time ago. Silver sat on the edge of the bed, golden sphere held within his hand. He did not attempt to solve its multiple engravings, did not attempt to open it, simply held it and witnessed each shuddering breath that Jim took. Gods, what had he done?

Before the pirate could even commence in feeling any guiltier than he already did, the teen's hand twitched, eyes blinking open and revealing tired emerald orbs. Jim's eyes traveled around the room before settling on Silver, quickly glancing down at the map within his palm. A chuckle sounded from the brunette causing the cyborg to raise a brow in question.

“I can't believe you still haven't figured it out yet,” he said through a breathless laugh, words weak. He wasn't angry, wasn't condescending, simply joking. All Silver could do was send him a tender smile through his equally tired orbs, the feeling of guilt quickly overwhelming him before it could grow.

Jim reached out his hand, subtlety motioning for the orb. With hesitant movements, the pirate let the object drop into the brunette's hand, watching as his fingers grabbed onto it instinctively. Before the teen set to work on it, he glanced up at the male, “promise to take me with?” Silver couldn't stare into those near dead eyes, those tired eyes and say no. Sighing and affirming the boy's promise with a nod of his head, he watched as the brunette solved the puzzle in only a matter of seconds. 

Almost instantaneously a green beam of light shot out, thinning in size after a moment but strengthening in brightness. Jim attempted to sit up but to no avail, his arm seemingly paper thin and useless to support his light weight. Silver slowly arose from his seat, tenderly wrapping the teen's appendage around his arm, the metal material big enough it might as well be a shoulder.

Slowly but surely, the two of them stumbled out of the cabin.

“Aye, lads, direct the ship towards the source of that green ray!”

 

Hours had passed since that moment, the ship eventually coming to a halt due to the increase of trees. Silver easily jumped from the ship to the ground, the distance small. On their way to this particular destination they had discovered Amelia and Doppler, the crew instantly bundling them up in ropes, binding them.

Along with that little addition, Silver had been forced to offer an explanation to the crew as to why he hadn't murdered Jim to which he had said, “he's offered to lead us to the treasure and I agreed because he can open the map”.

The cyborg stared up at the surface where Jim stood, arm wrapped around his waist, eyes pained. “Come on, lad, i'll catch ye.”

Standing there for a moment was all the teen could do before he sucked in a breath and jumped off of the ship. True to his word, Silver caught him, holding his small form in his arms. Though he had effectively caught the boy, the brunette still released a pained gasp upon contact, eyes squinting shut in agony. Carefully the pirate set Jim on his own two feet, offering his robotic arm out just like before. The teen instantly took it, finding it a great source of stability.

The brunnette cast a small smile up at the cyborg, eyes holding silent, unsaid forgiveness. Hesitantly returning the smile, the cyborg began striding forward, they were so close. So close to treasure, so close to becoming unbelievably rich.

By the time Silver had reached the rest of the crew, the beam stopped just at the edge of a cliff, multiple shouts being emitted from the creatures in protest. The pirate tore his arm from Jim's hold in order to inspect the surroundings further. In response, the brunnette stumbled before eventually catching himself, arm pinned to his aching flesh.

One of the outraged members slammed into Jim from behind, sending him slamming to the ground. A pained whimper escaped his throat before he could stop it. How pathetic he must've sounded.

In his pain, he writhed on the ground, folding into himself. In his pain, his hand swept over a groove in the ground. In his pain, he put two and two together.

Slamming the sphere into the dip within the earth, he watched with fuzzy vision as a portal was formed.

Gaze tired, he blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his vision before glancing around through half lidded eyes in a search for the cyborg, “Silver..?” His voice was nothing but a whisper but he felt a pair of gentle arms sweep him up off the ground. Jim wheezed softly as he was elevated, eyes rolling back before returning forward.

“Jim...where's the treasure?” Silver called out softly. Though the teen wouldn't ever understand the pirate's reasons for inquiring that particular question at this particular point in time, it was for a good cause. Get the treasure, get away the people that wanted Jim's head on a platter.

The brunette's shoulders dropped, and here he had thought that the cyborg had given at least a single damn about him. Sighing in defeat, the teen pushed him off, hobbling towards the map that rested before him. Within a few minutes he had it figured out, finger tapping the area where Treasure Planet was located, the portal before him revealing endless piles of gold.

The pain in the teen's abdomen flared up suddenly, pinching every nerve in just the right way. Slipping to his knees, he stared as all the the crew darted inside. Jim watched as Silver, too, walked into the portal, leaving him right where he had left him. Reaching an arm out towards the man and letting a quiet whimper escape him, Jim gazed at the cyborg.

Silver must have heard him for he turned in his direction, guilt instantly swimming in his orbs. 

Jim's eyes squinted up at him through pain, pain of his wound, pain at being forgotten, pain at being used for some damn treasure.

The pirate came over to him and scooped him up, holding him in his arms this time and carrying him into the portal.

Glancing around through glazed over emerald eyes, Jim stared bewildered at the massive piles of gold. Shifting slightly was all he did until Silver released him, setting him softly on the ground. The pirate watched with somber orbs as the brunette slid on piles of yellow, quietly making his way towards a ship.

Before he could watch any further, his gaze was directed towards the treasure that lay in front of him, eyes lighting up. After a lifetime of searching for all of this-he could finally touch it, finally see it. Slipping to his knees, he took in handfuls of it, staring at it with a gleeful expression.

By the time he glanced up, alarms were going off and Jim was frantically discussing something with the robot known as Ben. Something within his gut screamed at him to be on edge, to be infuriated in some aspect. Without wasting a second, he hastily made his way over to the ship. 

Jim was getting ready to set the old ship to sail but upon noticing Silver's presence, he retreated and pulled a loose sword into his hands, “stay back.”

The cyborg stayed where he was, a glower settling upon his face as he stared at the brunette, “what are ye plannin’, Jimbo?”

“I'm getting out of here,” there was a short pause, “without you.” A somber glimmer of sadness settled in the teen's eyes as he finished his sentence. Mere seconds passed before Jim's gaze faltered, eyes closing in pain as he grasped his wound, immediately turning to the sword for stability.

“Jimbo, yer hurt-”

“And who made me that way?” the boy instantly hissed out through bloodied teeth.

Silver paused for a moment, eyes hardening, “just let me get ye out of here.”

Jim laughed dryly, eyes full of spite, “I thought you actually cared but...you were just using me to get to-to this!” He made a small swoop of his arm, gesturing towards the endless treasure around them, piles of gold vanishing into the endless magma that had opened up upon the triggering of the trap.

“Jim…” Silver began carefully, “if I didn't care about ye I would ‘ave left ye for dead with that mongrel, Scroop. If I didn't care I would ‘ave stolen the map from ye before ye could close it.”

The teen's gaze softened slightly, that look of forgiveness shining dully in his eyes once more before vanishing, “you already said something familiar to that when you shot me. You. You shot me, no one else, you. No one would shoot or, hell, even injure someone they cared about intentionally.”

Silver's gaze hardened before a great force tore through the ship, splitting the structure in half and sending Jim tumbling forward into the cyborg's arms. Too weak to put up much of a physical fight, the brunette let himself be carried away by the pirate. After moments of hesitation and contemplation of the treasure, Silver finally deserted that god forsaken place.

Quickly sprinting towards the ship with the teen in his arms, he found the captain and the doctor unbinded and steering the ship. The two of them quickly brought aboard the pair of males, hoisting them up on deck without a second to spare before sailing off in the opposite direction of the portal.

Doppler was going on about how they wouldn't make it after a sudden rock blasted one of the engines off while Amelia and Silver were casting wistful glances off into the sunset, eyes somber.

Jim spoke up after a moment, voice soft as he went over to the broken shard of metal, “Silver, help me get this together.”

A sudden surge of determination consumed the brunette as he witnessed the cyborg weld the two pieces together, energy returning to him in waves as adrenaline coursed through his veins. “Steer the ship towards the portal.”

Numerous protests came from all but Jim interrupted them, “just do it!”

Without another bit of time to waste, he switched the engine on and darted off towards the entry to a fiery explosion, glancing behind him as the ship commenced a sharp U-turn.

With instincts of an expert, he managed to avoid every obstacle thrown in his path, managing to even avoid death as his quickly fabricated solar surfer gave out. Upon reigniting it and sending a spark back into its engines, he darted back up just in time to hit a different destination on the map, the ship before him flying in front of him safely.

Silver was calling out to him, a bright smile on his features and Jim smiled back, vision fuzzing up as a feeling of dizziness overcame him.

The inferno resting just behind him pulsed before thrusting out towards him like a hungry claw. Suddenly the cyborg's face wasn't so happy, a crestfallen expression consuming his features. 

Heat crawled up Jim's spine before engulfing him and all he could do was stare in shock, smile wiped clean off his face as he reached desperately towards the pirate.

A blaze of orange blossomed forth, consuming the brunette's entire form, engulfing him like some hungry animal all the way to his fingertips. When the scolding demon recoiled, nothing remained. Nothing, not even a sliver of a trace of Jim, just the visions of his terrified eyes, his hand reaching out in a last attempt at survival before angry heat consumed his body.

And just like that, Jim Hawkins was gone.


End file.
